dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Car Wash
'''Car Wash '''is a song composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, and David Newman performed by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliott. Lyrics Why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (This is a Shark Tale exclusive) why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (Here we go again) why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (Say what, say what, yeah) why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh You might not ever get rich, ha Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch There ain't no telling who you might meet A movie star or maybe a common thief Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah) At the car wash (sing it with me now) Working at the car wash, yeah Come summer the work gets kind of hard This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star Let me tell you it's always cool And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh) At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah) Working at the car wash, yeah Said, said, said, sing (Work and work) Well those cars never stop coming (Work and work) Keep those rags and machines humming (Work and work) My fingers to the bone (Work and work) Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home Hey, get your car washed today Fill up and you don't have to pay Hey, get your car washed today Fill it up, right away Work at the, car wash Sharks in the water make they jaws lock When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot why'all can make why'all bets why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch Shark's lair, bow down playa 'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare) Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface 9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming (Work and work) No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running (Work and work) Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man (Work and work) That's why I work, and work Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah) At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now) At the car wash (ahh) Working at the car wash, yeah So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh (Now keep it coming) Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh (You may not ever get rich, but hey) Hey, get your car washed today (hey) Hey, get your car washed today Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit) Category:Songs